Chez WICKED aussi on a une machine à café
by Mely-Mellow
Summary: Nous connaissons tous le labyrinthe. Nous en savons les principes, les règles et même la structure. Nous avons tous notre blocard préféré, qu'il soit immunisé ou non. Nous détestons tous le WICKED, mais y avons nous déjà mis les pieds ? Voici un recueil de scénettes autour du seul et unique repère de cette humanité en perdition : La Machine à Café
1. Chez WICKED

**Chez WICKED aussi on a une machine à café**

 **RECUEIL**

 **© 2017 Mely-Mellow**


	2. Scenette 1

**SCÉNETTE I**

 **Quand on embauche chez WICKED**

La vieille secrétaire fixa d'un air absent la feuille de papier jaunis entre ses mains manucurées. Cette semaine, elle avait opté pour un magnifique indigo pailleté qui rappelait sa coloration du moment avec élégance. Vêtu d'un tailleur bleu roi dont les manches avaient été reprises de nombreuses fois, elle ne cherchait pas à contenir son dégoût pour le document froissé. Ni pour sa propriétaire.

\- Hortense ? C'est bien cela ? interrogea t-elle d'un air professionnel.

\- Oui madame.

\- Née il y a 25 ans en juillet, comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?

\- Il faisait chaud, répondit sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

La secrétaire s'arrêta de lire quelques instants pour lever les yeux vers... « Hortense » : des habits déchirés, sales. Des cheveux coupés court et certainement infestés de parasites, une longue cicatrice sur le bras gauche.

Hortense était comme ces milliers de gens qui vivaient au jour le jour sans se laver. Elle représentait le peuple actuel, irrespectueux, mauvais et dévergondé. La femme en bleu n'était pas dupe, on lui avait raconté comment les choses se passaient dehors. Il n'y avait que des racailles et des anarchistes. Elle cocha une dizaine de cases sur un document électronique.

\- Est-ce que vous avez de la famille ? reprit-elle décidée à clore cet interrogatoire le plus rapidement possible.

\- Un enfant à venir, répondit Hortense.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème.

Nouvelle série de cases remplie. Parmi ces dernières, la jeune réfugiée aperçu la notion « Sans attaches familiales » - Validé. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre. Un groupe d'hommes en gris étaient arrivés dans son quartier, armés jusqu'aux dent. Ils avaient promis un lit et un repas chaud par jour à ceux qui accepteraient de travailler pour WICKED.

Hortense n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que ce soleil orange qui faisait fondre les os. À chaque passage des soldats, son père lui avait interdit de se présenter. Aujourd'hui, son père était mort et elle n'était plus seule. Alors au diable sa santé, elle avait bien trop besoin d'argent.

\- Avez-vous des compétences particulières ? Avez-vous des soucis de compréhension de la langue ? Avez-vous les capacités de faire des calculs ? énuméra la femme à l'étrange coloration.

Cette mégère lui sortait par les yeux.

\- Je sais lire, écrire et compter, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

La secrétaire fixa Hortense une fois de plus à travers ses lunettes scintillantes. Un éclair moqueur traversa l'océan de mépris qui emplissait son regard.

\- Je n'en doute pas, susurra t-elle.

Un silence troublant s'installa entre les deux femmes, uniquement interrompu par les tintements de la machine.

HYGIÈNE : **Négatif**

MALFORMATION : **Négatif**

HANDICAPE : **Négatif**

PRISE DE MÉDICAMENTS, sous-entendu DROGUE

comme précisé dans le paragraphe 7 alinéa 4 : **Négatif**

PRISE DE MÉDICAMENTS, sous entendu MÉDICINAL

comme il est précisé dans le paragraphe 7 alinéa 5 : **Négatif**

PORTEUSE D'ENFANT : **Affirmatif**

IMMUNISÉE :

La secrétaire adopta cette fois-ci un air doux particulièrement tendre. Elle porta ses mains jointes face à elle, reproduisant les gestes appris lors de sa dernière formation.

\- Avez-vous…

Elle marqua une pause volontaire, pas plus de trois secondes avait affirmé le responsable de stage :

\- Avez-vous déjà été attaquée par un malade ?

\- Vous parlez de ces crevards de fondus ? rectifia Hortense. Il y en a eu quelques uns dans les fonds du quartier pendant trois ou quatre mois. Ces saloperies déterraient nos morts. On a réussi à les isoler dans un supermarché.

\- Avez-vous été mordue ?

\- J'ai du me faire griffer une ou deux fois, rien de bien méchant.

L'air aimable de la secrétaire disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Bien, trancha-t-elle, plus sèche encore que les terres extérieures.

IMMUNISÉE : **Affirmatif**

Quelques frappes rapides sur un clavier luminescent, un dernier coup d'œil à « Hortense », désormais « K23 », et la secrétaire lança le programme de sélection des cobayes. Sans cette immunité, la vagabonde n'avait aucune chance d'être choisie. Le fait qu'elle puisse résister à Braise lui conférait le droit d'entrer dans les labo en tant que sujet d'examen. Un écran s'alluma, sur celui-ci était répertoriée les données de K23, désormais propriété de WICKED.

La dame en bleu appuya sur un dernier bouton, la porte située à sa gauche s'ouvrit sur un garde armé.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous jeune fille.

L'immunisée sourit pour la première fois à cet être acariâtre qui venait de lui offrir un nouvel avenir. Elle suivit l'homme sans un mot, les mains sur son ventre encore plat et disparut.

La vieille secrétaire leva les yeux devant elle et soupira bruyamment : il restait trois quart d'heure avant la pause du midi. Elle avait hâte de voir les réactions de ses amies sur sa nouvelle coupe. Mais pour cela, il faudrait attendre un peu. D'un geste simple, elle fit glisser l'acte de naissance d'Hortense dans la déchiqueteuse.

\- Suivante ! maugréa t-elle dans son microphone.

Une fillette se présenta devant son bureau parfaitement rangé, celle-ci lui tendait une feuille froissée les mains tremblantes. L'employée attrapa le document entre deux doigts, y porta son attention quelques secondes.

\- Alice ? C'est bien cela ?


End file.
